video_game_all_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
A T-Serious Problem
A T-Serious Problem is the second episode of Video Game All-Stars World Tour, and the eleventh episode overall. Plot The remaining thirteen contestants are welcomed to the Spencer Mansion, and are assured that there are no zombies at the moment. Banjo gives them the bad news; he had infected them all with the T-Virus, which would slowly turn them into zombies if left untreated. The teams were tasked with surviving the longest, with the worst team having to vote somebody off. He also takes any special abilities that could give an advantage away, such as Spyro's fire breath and Superman's laser vision. Team Delta immediately has issues, as Spyro notices all of his team members besides Ness are unaccounted for. This sends him into a panic, as having less members would be a large problem, considering the challenge. Mario decides to lock himself in a room, so that if he fell to the virus, he would be unable to attack anyone else on his team. While this is going down, Captain Falcon heads to the kitchen and shares beer with Ryu Hayabusa. Banjo gives a hint to the contestants to find a token, which would extend the amount of time they are safe for. Kirby, Ness and Superman all go for the token, however Ness gets to it first and cashes it in, earning an extra hour of safety for himself. Ryu decides that there is nothing for him in the basement, and heads up, where he finds a large snake guarding another token. He decides to go back down and seek help from Falco. It is announced that Isaac Clarke, John Marston, King K. Rool and Wii Fit Trainer are dead, as they didn't do anything. In the meantime, Kirby manages to slip past the snake, grabbing the second token. Superman thinks he sees another token next to it and grabs it, only to be told it's actually a C4, which blows him up. Thomas Rush announces that he is still alive, as Kirby cashes in his token, earning some extra time. Spyro hears that the third token is in the basement, and heads down, despite being completely terrified. Superman wanders around as a zombie, spotting Ryu Hayabusa and managing to take him down. Falco and Captain Falcon head towards the basement, also in pursuit of the third token. Spyro continues searching frantically around the basement, going faster after hearing that Ness had disappeared from the challenge, leaving him as the sole player for Team Delta. Superman enters the basement and chases Falco, turning him into a zombie shortly after. Captain Falcon grabs the third token, but before he uses it, he is tackled by a crazed Spyro, who tries to steal it, but ends up failing. Captain Falcon turns in the token, earning himself more time. Spyro retreats into a fort of boxes to try hiding. While Mario continues installing locks on his door, Thomas Rush trips over a rug while running away from Superman, getting caught afterwards, leaving Mario as the final member of Team Omega still alive. Falco chases Kirby and catches him as well, making Captain Falcon the only member of Team Gamma left. With one member left on each team, things heat up further. Ryu and Superman head towards the basement and find Spyro's hiding place. Things seem like they're over for Team Delta, however Banjo announces a twist: all zombies would be stuck in place for a minute, allowing survivors to relocate. Spyro uses the opportunity to copy Mario's strategy of locking himself in a room for safety. As the zombies start to move again, they are given hoverboards to make chasing survivors easier. Banjo announces that Mario and Spyro only had four minutes left to live, while Captain Falcon had six. He gives a hint to the location of a health kit that at that stage would be extremely useful. Mario adds more locks as he thinks going outside would be certain death, while Spyro knocks away all surrounding zombies by knocking his door off it's hinges, giving him an opportunity to run. Captain Falcon also goes for the health kit, but Spyro gets to it first, however he has about every zombie chasing him at that point, so he uses it immediately, granting an extra two minutes of safety. Due to Mario being unable to get anywhere to save himself, he dies from the virus, causing Team Omega to face elimination for a second time. Due to the other two still being alive, they share a joint victory. Everyone is restored, and Superman announces that every bone in his body is broken. At elimination, Banjo announces that he has three cures to give to the safe contestants. He says that Mario is the only one definitely safe, as both Ryu and Thomas died without doing much, and Falco tried biting Superman when he was already a zombie. The last two cures are given to Falco and Ryu, leaving Thomas Rush to be eliminated. He accepts defeat, but is given the role of wildcard in the next challenge, getting to rejoin the game if he wins. Category:Season 2 Episodes